In Our Time Of Dying Series: Missing
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: Fifth in the "In Our Time Of Dying" Series. A man in Milwaukee,Wisconsin fiancée goes missing, and the Sherriff, who is a close friend of the man, calls the BAU for help. Can the team find her before the Unsub kills her? Full Summary inside, don't own CM
1. Chapter 1

**Fifth in the "In Our Time of Dying" Series. A man in Milwaukee, Wisconsin's fiancée goes missing, and the Sherriff, who is a close friend of the man, calls the BAU for help. Can the team find her before the Unsub kills her? And also, the case is all too familiar for Jennifer Jareau, but does she find comfort in a certain someone named Derek Morgan? And does that comfort…go a little too far? And also, David Rossi just wanted to go to the bathroom…what he doesn't expect, faces him right in the face. So what does he do about it? Don't own CM.**

**A/N: Hey guys! So, the much anticipated fifth story is here! Now, I've kinda got the characters sorted out, or so to say, who in my mind's eye, would play them. The man who's fiancée goes missing, as I kinda always saw while devising this story, is gonna be Jensen Ackles. Cause, well, it's Jensen Ackles and he's fudging hot! And the fiancée I saw is Katie Cassidy. If you don't know her, she's in the new Nightmare on Elm Street movie, she plays Kris. And she also played Ruby on Supernatural, alongside Jensen, and they had chemistry like you won't believe, so that's another reason why I'm using these two as my man and fiancée. Hope you guys like it, and here it is! P.S this story is set about 5 months after the last story. **

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"Don't forget the-."

"Extra salt on the left side, I know!" Sam Rockford yelled out to the lounge room, laughing.

"That's right, cause if you do, I'll kick your butt!" His fiancée, Isabel popped her head around the corner, grinning.

"You think you can kick my butt?" He said, raising his eyebrows. She laughed.

"Yep." She walked right up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Punk." She said, grinning goofily. He laughed.

"I'm the punk? You're the punk…punk."

"Can we stop saying 'punk' now, I feel like an Emo couple." She said, laughing. He picked her up in his arms and she squealed in shock. Sam set her down on the bench and looked at her.

"I love you." He said lightly. Isabel smiled, looking down at him.

"I love you more." She whispered, smiling. Sam kissed her then tapped her nose with his finger.

"I bet you any money, you don't." He said, grinning. She snorted.

"Whatever." She said, grinning. Sam laughed and Isabel leapt into his arms, making him laugh more. She kissed him deeply then pulled away.

"Ew, you smell." Isabel said laughing. Sam smelt his shirt.

"Wow, I do. Sorry." He said. She laughed.

"Go take a shower then, Mr. Stinky."

"Only if you'll join me." He said, raising his eyebrows. Isabel laughed.

"I don't smell. You do. So you can take a shower by yourself today, mister." She pointed up the stairs and he pouted.

"Go on." She said in a semi-serious voice. He sighed, but grinned.

"Fine." He kissed her then ran upstairs.

"Don't start the movie without me!" He yelled. He ran to their room, took his clothes off quickly and hopped into the shower. 10 minutes later he hopped out of the shower, smelling strangely like a mix of flowers and men's cologne. He put on some stay at home clothes and bounded down the stairs.

"Isabel, baby! I'm ready! And I smell good!" He said, laughing. He entered the lounge room. She wasn't there.

"Isabel!" He yelled out in a sing-song voice. He walked into the kitchen and saw the popcorn bowl knocked down. His heart started racing.

"Isabel!" He yelled seriously now. He looked to the floor and saw something that looked suspicious like…

Blood.

"No, no, no! ISABEL!" He followed the blood trail and saw the door to the laundry open and swinging, almost off its hinges. He grabbed a torch and ran outside.

"ISABEL!" He yelled out again. He saw blood leading all the way up to their driveway and then…it disappeared. Sam tried not to cry.

"ISABEL!" He screamed.

* * *

"Isabel Taylor, aged 25 went missing 3 days ago in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. The Sherriff in control there contacted us and asked us for help. She was engaged to be married to a man named Sam Ashford, they were going to watch a movie at night on the 29th of September, Sam went to take a shower, came back, found the popcorn bowl on the floor and blood trailing outside. The trail ended on their driveway, Sam called the Sherriff for help." J.J finished, looking at the team.

"This is only one person. Why are we being called?" Morgan asked.

"The Sherriff believes their may have been a motive behind the kidnapped, he's asked us to try and find it." J.J said. Hotch looked at her.

"You don't sound convincing." J.J sighed.

"More so, Sam called us. The Sherriff said to me on the phone that he believes he can find her by himself, without the FBI's help, but Sam's demanding the FBI be involved and, the Sherriff's a good friend of Sam's so…"

"He called us in because Sam wouldn't stop badgering him?" Rossi said.

"I wouldn't stop badgering him either, if my fiancée went missing." Prentiss said. Hotchner gave her a look that Morgan picked up on. He looked between the both of them and Prentiss eventually averted her eyes, clearing her throat.

"Did Sam say why he believed their was a motive behind the killing?" Reid asked.

"No, he didn't. But I guess if we go there, we'll find out." Hotch nodded.

"Okay, wheels up in 20."

* * *

"So, the police have no leads as to who could've done it?" Sitting down next to J.J on the plane.

"None at all." Morgan sighed, looking at the photo of Isabel. He shook his head.

"She's an extremely beautiful girl. There could be thousands of suspects."

"How do you mean?" Reid asked, confused.

"Oh come on, Reid. A beautiful girl engaged to be married?"

"Morgan's right. Heaps of men could be extremely jealous over their relationship, they're like the perfect couple, I mean look at Sam, he's not exactly unattractive either."

"So we could be looking at someone who's jealous over their looks or…"

"Jealous over their relationship." Rossi said. Prentiss nodded.

"Exactly." Hotch sighed.

"Alright, Morgan, Reid you head over to the crime scene, the rest of us head over to the police station. Sam and Sherriff Donaldson have agreed to meet us there."

* * *

"Agent Jareau?"

"Yes, Sherriff Donaldson, these are SSA's Hotchner, Rossi and Prentiss. SSA Morgan and Dr. Reid are at the crime scene." J.J said, shaking his hand as they walked past his desk at the Milwaukee police station.

"Hi, pleasure to meet you." He said, shaking their hands.

"Are you guys the FBI?" They all turned and saw Sam Ashford walking toward them, big bags under his eyes and a cup of coffee in his hands. J.J smiled sympathetically.

"Yes."

"Please…Please, help me find the guy who took my fiancée."

"We're gonna do everything we can, sir." Prentiss said. He shook his head.

"No, the guy. I know who did it. I know who took my fiancée!"

**Cue the criminal minds theme song! *plays piano*, lol jokes. I did that in my last story, didn't I? I need to stop that. Can anyone else totally imagine intense music and exchanging looks between J.J, Rossi, Prentiss and Hotch when Sam says he knows who took his fiancee? Haha, i can! LOL. Anyways, hope you guys like it, you know the drill here, Read and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! I'm so pysched, i can't wait to watch A Nightmare On Elm Street this Saturday! YAY! Hope it's good, looks good so far...1, 2, Freddy's coming for you...HAHAHA**

**

* * *

**

_**"'You only need a few people to effect a kidnapping.' ****Robert Bourassa."**_

"Hold on, sir. When you say you know who's kidnapped your fiancee, you mean-?"

"I know who's kidnapped my fiancee!" He said angrily.

"Did you-Did you see his face?" Prentiss asked.

"No, no, I didn't see his face, but I know he's the one who's taken Isabel!" Sam said angrily again. Prentiss looked at Hotch and J.J.

"Sir, can you tell us his name?"

"Max Holmes! His name is Max Holmes!"

"And what is this man's relationship with you and Isabel?" J.J asked.

"He's Isabel's ex boyfriend. He's been texting her heaps lately, telling her he wants her back. We got into a fight a week ago, I told him to stay away from her."

"What happened?"

"He said sorry, said he would leave her alone, and that he didn't know it was that serious between me and her. But obviously he was lying." Prentiss sighed.

"Mr Ashford-."

"Call me Sam."

"Sam...we have no proof that Mr. Holmes has taken your fiancee."

"You have you're proof! ME!"

"We can take him in for questioning, but it's likely if he does have Isabel, he's not gonna give her location up so easily."

"Take him in for questioning, I'll kick his ass myself!" Sam said angrily. Hotchner gave him a stern look.

"I can assure you that if Max Holmes is the man who's taken your fiancee, kicking his ass won't help us find her. You need to step aside and let us do our jobs, Mr. Ashford."

"You're talking about my fiancee! I'll be damned if you expect me to just sit aside and do nothing while she's out there!"

"That's exactly what I expect you do." Sam stared at Hotchner angrily.

"I know that you are scared for your fiancee's life. But I can assure you that panicking and pointing the finger at random will not help us find her." Sam bit his lip, holding back tears.

"I just want my fiancee back!" Rossi nodded his head.

"We're gonna do everything in our power to ensure that you get her back." J.J cleared his throat.

"Uh, did Isabel save the messages she recieved from Max?"

"Yeah, she wanted to keep them in case we needed evidence in court if it ever went that far."

"And do you have Isabel's mobile phone on you now?"

"Yeah, here." Sam handed over Isabel's mobile phone. J.J went to her message bank and read the messages. She bit her lip, shaking her head slightly.

"What is it?" Hotchner asked. J.J looked at him.

"These don't sound like obsessive messages, I mean, I should know, I used to get heaps from Jason..." She faltered slightly at his name, cleared her throat, then kept going. "My point is...is that I don't think Max is our Unsub. We can take him into questioning, sure, but..."

"What makes you so sure they aren't obsessive?" Sam asked. J.J looked at him sympathetically.

"I've had my fair share in obsessive people. Their messages usually get straight to the point, and the words ' I love you' are repeated often. In Max's messages, they all seem to be the same, calm, honest. Look, 'Hey Izzie, I know we haven't talked in awhile but i've been thinking, we really need to talk', 'Hey Iz, can you please reply? I really think we should talk about some stuff', 'Iz, I know you're getting these messages, please, talk to me. I think we should get back together'. How long after that last message did you see him?"

"The next day. We saw him at a bar and he looked at Isabel..."

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey, Hey, IZ!" Max yelled. Sam grinded his teeth as he came over to Isabel.

"Hi...Max..." She said reluctantly. He put his hand on her shoulder and bent close to her ear.

"We should talk."

"There's nothing to talk about..." He grabbed her arm.

"Isabel..." Sam grunted angrily and grabbed Max's shirt.

"She said, there's nothing to talk about..."

"Sam...leave him...let's just go..."

"Hey man, I just wanna talk to her!" Max said angrily.

"Stay away from her." Sam said. He dropped Max and started walking away, then Max grabbed him and went to punch him. Sam ducked and kneed him in the gut then punched him in the face. He fell to the floor, clutching his gut in agony.

"Stay away from my fiancee!" Max looked at him in horror.

"Fiancee?" Sam raised his hand again and Max raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay! I didn't know you two were that serious man! I'll leave her alone!" Isabel tugged on Sam's arm and they left the bar.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"If that son of a bitch hurts her..." Sam tugged on his hair in frustration. Prentiss nodded her head sideways and Hotchner followed her to the conference room. It was only them two in the room.

"I don't think it was Max who took her."

"Neither do I, but if we don't do something, Sam is only going to get more frustrated, and he's only gonna disrupt our investigation more." Hotchner placed his hand on top of Prentiss's as she sighed tiredly.

"You okay?" She smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, i'm good." She kissed him quickly and left the room and Hotchner couldn't help but smile. He walked out a couple of moments later and saw Morgan and Reid had arrived back from the crime scene.

"We found something at the crime scene." Morgan held up a digital watch in a ziplock bag and Sam yelled out.

"That's Max Holmes's!" Prentiss sighed.

"Are you sure you're not just jumping to conclusions, Sam?"

"No, i'm not! I know it's his!"

"Sam's right, Agent Prentiss. I've arrested Max Holmes a couple of times for fights in bars, that watch is definitely his. Has it got a scratch on the side of it?" Sherriff Donaldson said. Morgan looked at it carefully.

"Yeah, it does." Donaldson nodded.

"That's his then."

"Alright, well, I guess we have proof now then."

"Let's go get him." They started to walk away and Morgan grabbed J.J's arm, turning her around.

"Whoa. Hey, what's up?" She asked him, smiling. Morgan looked at Prentiss and Reid, and they both shook their heads in a 'now's not the time to tell her how you feel' kind of look. But Morgan wanted to tell her now, before he lost his confidence and courage...He looked at them pleading and next moment, Hotchner popped his head back in, saw Morgan, and shook his head figourously.

"Not now!" He mouthed. Morgan sighed.

"Nothing, nothing...Just wanted to check on you..." He said, brushing unnesscessarily at her shoulder. She looked at him wierdly but laughed, smiling.

"I'm okay. Now come on, let's go bag and tag Max Holmes." She walked away and Morgan sighed, wishing he could've told her he loved her already. There was only one person who would know exactly when and where was the right time to tell her. His best friend. His chicka.

Penelope Garcia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so I was watching Alias Season One, and decided, what the hell, i'll give you guys another chapter :D I hate keeping my fans in suspense! So here we go, btw, still super pysched about tomorrow, i have a meeting with a certain someone named Freddy Krueger, mwahaha...**

**hope you guys now, im not a pyscho...i just like seeing horror movies! **

**OMG, my jugular vein just did something really wierd, is that normal? sorry for being random and all but...oop look there it goes again, i should get this checked out...**

***sigh* heres your chapter :D**

**oh before you get it, i know i wrote 'Sam Rockford' in the first chapter, but the guy's name is actually Sam Ashford, that was a MASSIVE typo that i didn't even see LOL, sorry guys.**

* * *

"Max Holmes! FBI! Open the door!" Prentiss yelled. There was no answer. She nodded at Morgan, pulling her gun out of the holster. He did the same and kicked his foot out, the door banging open.

"FBI!" He yelled. Prentiss went into the living room, her eyes darting everywhere-

And saw Max Holmes climbing out the window and into the fire escape.

"He's going up the fire escape!" Prentiss yelled out to Morgan. She chased after him.

"FBI! DON'T MOVE!" He climbed the ladder and Prentiss practically flew up it after him, pumping her arm muscles to move faster. She grabbed his leg, but he kicked her with the other one right in the face. She lost her footing and almost fell.

"EMILY!" Morgan yelled out, appearing at the bottom of the ladder.

"I'm okay!" She called out. She jumped back onto the ladder, but he was already on the top of the roof.

"DAMMIT!" Prentiss yelled. She climbed up the ladder harder and faster and when she reached the top, she jumped up like a cat and ran after him.

"STOP!" She yelled. He stopped running as he ran out of places to run.

"Put your hands on your head, now!" She yelled. He looked at her, scared, and started to run toward the fire escape again, but Morgan was climbing up it. Prentiss took his confusion as an oppurtunity and barreled into him, knocking him to the floor.

"NO! NO!"

"SHUT UP! STAY STILL!" Prentiss yelled. She handcuffed him and tried to catch her breath again.

"You okay?" Morgan asked her. She grinned, slapping Max on the head lightly.

"We've caught our guy. Never better."

* * *

"Morgan..." Garcia said frustratingly, massaging her temples with her hands. "I've told you fifty million times to just walk up to her and say it!"

"It's not as easy as it sounds, Penelope!" Morgan said through gritted teeth, his hold on the phone tightening.

"Why not? Just walk up to her all casual, 'oh hey J.J what's up? By the way, i'm completely and totally in love with you!' that's it!"

"That's it? Gee thanks Garcia, i'm just gonna walk up to the woman I love, tell her how I feel and have her laugh in my face!"

"You could break into a chorus of "I Wanna Have Your Babies"..."

"What?" Morgan said, confused.

"Oh come on, you know, Natasha Bedingfield? 'I wanna have your babies! It's serious like crazy!'" She sang. Morgan sighed.

"Yeah, right. I'm gonna sing that. And she's gonna freak out and run in the other direction."

"No, the guys are the ones that do that." Garcia said. He laughed.

"Well i'm not like other guys..." Garcia gasped. "What?" Morgan asked.

"You want to have her babies? Oh my god! NAWWWWW!"

"Garcia..." He said, rolling his eyes. She sniffed.

"I'm sorry, but that is so freaking cute! God, I love you!"

"Thank you Penelope, I love you too."

"See! WHY CAN'T YOU SAY THAT TO HER?" She said loudly. Morgan held the phone away from his ear.

"Because, I love her in a different way!"

"Gee, sorry mister. Listen here Derek, grow some cajones and tell her before I do!" Morgan narrowed his eyes.

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh, I would...You have until you guys get back here to tell her...and if you don't...i'm gonna be the one who tells her."

"Garcia, no way!"

"Yes way! Now tell her!" The phone clicked and he heard nothing.

"Garcia! GARCIA! Damn it..."

"What did she do?" Morgan jumped and span around and saw J.J leaning up against the wall, smirking. Morgan laughed uncomfortably.

"You didn't hear anything, did you?"

"No, just heard you cursing Garcia." She said, laughing. He sighed in relief.

"Right..."

"Come on, Hotch wants you and I to be the ones who interrogate Max, we need to find out where this son of a bitch took Isabel..." She said. Morgan put a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just...He reminds me of Jason. A jealous man who decides to kidnapped the woman he loves and make her fall in love with him again. It's sick..." She said angrily. He nodded, sighing.

"I know." She nodded, then walked away, Morgan following her. They both jumped into the interrogation room and Max looked at them.

"Can you tell me why i'm here now?"

"You know why you're here."

"No, I don't." He sighed. J.J put down a photo of Isabel and Sam together.

"Do you know this woman?" She said. He looked at her.

"Yeah. Her name is Isabel Taylor. She's my ex." Morgan nodded. Honesty. Good.

"Where is she?"

"How should I know?" He said, confused. J.J showed no belief in his words.

"Where were you on the 29th of September between the hours of 09:00pm and 11:00pm?" J.J asked. He looked at her.

"At a club. Friend's birthday party."

"What's your friends name?"

"Elijah Peters. Why?"

"Can you give us his contact details?"

"Why?"

"So he can confirm that you were nowhere near Isabel Taylor's house on the night she was kidnapped." He made a strange noise in the back of his throat.

"Kidnapped?" He whispered. Morgan looked at J.J, confused.

"You didn't know?"

"No, I didn't know! You're kidding! When did this happen?" He said, anger, fear, and confusion written all over his face and eyes. Morgan motioned with J.J to follow him out.

"HEY! HEY! WHERE IS SHE! WHAT HAPPENED!" Max yelled. They walked out and Hotch looked at them.

"He didn't take her."

"I know." Hotch said sighing. Morgan put his hands on his head.

"Damn."

**Fun little fact: while writing this chapter and writing Max Holmes's name, I kept accidently writing 'Max Holdme'...and cursing everytime i did...wierd that i'd write Max Holdme, i don't even know anyone named Max LOL...anyways, tap you guys back soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOD! A Nightmare On Elm Street was amazing :D:D:D twas sick as!**

**anyway, back to the story :D**

**

* * *

**

"If he's not the guy who took Isabel, then who is?" Morgan said.

"I don't know, but we need to find her. Sam's getting more agitated by the minute. Look at him." Hotch nodded toward Sam and saw him pacing, slapping his cheeks to keep himself awake.

"Poor guy." J.J said. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah, my fiancee, please..." He said, rubbing his eyes. J.J sighed sympathetically.

"I'm sorry." He said, sighing. "I know that was rude and-."

"It's fine, worse stuff has happened to me. Way worse." She said, laughing. He smiled.

"Yeah like what?"

"Well, uh...some teens were being killed on campus, and we thought we had caught the murderer, but we didn't. So, the real murderer killed again, a young girl, and the best friend of the murdered girl spat right in my face." J.J said, recalling the memory. Sam shook his head.

"Yikes. That must've sucked."

"Yeah, it did. Listen, I know how stressful this is for you. But we are doing absolutely everything we can to find Isabel." He smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Ugh, what time is it?" He said. J.J looked at her watch.

"2:4..." She trailed off, looking at her watch.

"Pardon?" J.J looked at Sam, then dashed back to the interrogation room.

"Whoa, whoa hey!" Sam ran after her.

"Where's the watch you found!" She yelled, bursting through the door.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"The watch you found at the crime scene! Where is it!"

"Here!" He handed it to her and she ran into the room were Max was being held.

"What was your watch doing at the crime scene, Max?" She said angrily. He looked at his watch, bewildered.

"My watch! Where'd you get that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I lost that watch last week! I've been looking everywhere for it!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really! Where did you find it?"

"At the crime scene, Max!" J.J said holding it up. Max went pale, then green.

"What-what was it doing there?" He said, confused.

"I don't know! You tell me!"

"Hang on one minute! I swear to god, I lost that watch last week! I came back home after..." He trailed off, remembering.

"After what?" J.J said. He gasped.

"Sherriff Donaldson took it off me! I remember now!"

"What?"

"Last week, I was outside of the club after me and Sam had fought..."

**FLASHBACK**

"Is there a problem here, Sherriff?" Max said stupidly to Sherriff Donaldson, trying to stop his nose from bleeding. He looked at Max angrily.

"I saw your little brawl with Sam back in the bar. Isabel doesn't belong to you, Max."

"I know she doesn't! I just wanted to talk to her. I didn't even know her and Sam were engaged."

"She doesn't belong to you!" He said angrily.

"I heard you the first effing time, Sherriff! I already told Sam i'll stay away from her!"

"She doesn't belong to Sam either!" He said angrily. Max looked at him, confused.

"Whatever dude." Sherriff Donaldson looked at him angrily. Then he looked at the hand that was wrapped around Max's nose.

"That watch...Isabel bought it for you, didn't she?" He said, sadness in his eyes. Max looked at him wierd.

"Uh, yeah...before we broke up...but how did you know?"

"I saw her buying it for you at the store. Can I borrow it?"

"What?"

"I wanna borrow it, Max. I want a watch just like it." Max looked at the Sherriff, about to tell him to eff off and leave him alone, but scared the Sherriff would put him in cuffs. He took the watch off.

"Here man. Can you leave me alone now?" The Sherriff smiled widely.

"Whatever you say, Max."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Oh my god..." J.J looked at Hotchner through the one-way glass. Hotchner looked at Morgan. Morgan looked at Prentiss. Prentiss looked at Rossi. Rossi looked at Reid. Reid looked at Sam. Sam stared straight ahead, shock and anger written all over his face.

"Donaldson took Isabel."

**hey guys, yeah i know it's a short chapter sorry! hit us back with some reviews :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys, back with another chapter. hope you guys like it.**

**

* * *

**

"Please tell me you're doing something to find this son of a bitch!" Sam yelled.

"Sam, we have our technical analyst trying to trace the radio in his cruiser, and trying to trace his cell phone, as soon as she gets something, she'll tell us!" Prentiss said, trying to calm him down.

"Tell her to work faster! What if he kills her?"

"Sam, we can't do our work with you yelling like this, you need to calm down." J.J said calmly. Sam ran his hands through his hair and put his hands on his knees, gasping.

"Oh god."

"We have tracers on all the phones here, if he calls, we'll get him." Prentiss said reassuringly. Morgan was watching J.J and saw the tears in her eyes.

"J.J?" He asked. She looked at him.

"I'm sorry." She ran off.

"J.J!" Morgan yelled. He looked at Hotch and Hotch nodded. Morgan ran after her as she ran outside.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey!" She was clutching her stomach, gasping. He hugged her from behind.

"Breathe, J.J. Breathe." She sobbed into his chest and Morgan rested his hand on her head.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"This is the Jason thing all over again! How can there be people like this in this world? Ones who just... I don't know...LIVE to ruin other people's lives! I don't get it! I mean, god, I can just imagine Isabel is tied up somewhere, thinking of what she could've done differently so that he wouldn't have become so obssessed with her!" She cried. Morgan shushed her as she sobbed.

"Jason Hanson was mentally unstable, just like Donaldson. J.J, you so much as looked at Jason and in his mind, that was your way of saying you loved him when you really didn't even know him! It's how these people's minds work! This isn't your fault! And it is not Isabel's fault that Donaldson is obssessed with her either."

"Morgan, we need to find her. If we don't...if we don't i'm just gonna feel so...so guilty and horrifed with myself..."

"J.J."

"We need to find her."

"We're gonna find her." They both walked back inside just as they saw an officer leap up from his chair.

"AGENTS!" The team span around as the officer waved them over.

"It's him!" He mouthed. They ran over to him and the officer continued talking to him.

"Where are you Sherriff?"

"At home, Rick. I called in to tell you i'm sick, I won't be coming in. You're the sherriff for today."

"TELL ME WHERE ISABEL IS YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sam yelled, charging at the phone. Morgan grabbed him and pushed him back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Morgan yelled angrily.

"He has my fiancee! He has her!"

"You listen here, agents. You're never gonna find me, OR Isabel! We're destined to be together! And you FBI bastards won't stop that!" The phone clicked shut and Hotchner glared at Sam angrily.

"Do you realise you just lost our only clue as to where Isabel might be?" He roared.

"But-."

"YOU CAN'T JUST STOP AND LISTEN TO US CAN YOU! WE'RE NOT THE KIDNAPPERS HERE SAM! WE'RE ACTUALLY TRYING TO FIND YOUR FIANCEE! WE WANT TO BRING HER HOME! BUT NOW, FOR ALL WE KNOW HE COULD BE KILLING HER RIGHT NOW, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Hotchner said. Sam stood there in shock as Hotchner stormed off. Prentiss went after him, calling his name. J.J's phone rang and she immediately became alert, grabbing a pen.

"Go Garcia, you're on speaker."

"Okay, he closed the phone before I could get an actual pinpoint location, but what I did manage to get is that he is somewhere in South Milwaukee."

"Good job, Garcia." J.J said.

"Try and find out if there's anything of importance to him in South Milwaukee. I'll be back." Rossi said. He headed over to the bathroom. The tension had made his bladder go onto the brink of explosion. In other words, he so needed to pee right now. He opened the door-

And almost screamed in shock.

Hotchner.

Prentiss.

Hands all over each other.

_Kissing?_

They both looked at Rossi, awkwardness and fear written all over their face.

"Dave." Hotchner said, his voice shaking. Prentiss backed away from him, fixing her hair. Rossi stared at them both in shock.

"You-two-you-."

"Dave, I can explain!" Hotch said, throwing his jacket back on.

"Excuse me." Rossi left the bathroom, rubbing his eyes.

Did he just imagine everything?

Prentiss and Hotchner?

_Emily and Aaron?_

No way.

"No, way." He whispered. He thought it over. They had been acting wierd around each other lately. But there was no way that they were-

Was there?

"Vaffanculo!" He swore loudly. He walked off. Should he tell on them?

No, he decided. They should be able to explain themselves first.

Right after he gave Hotchner a massive lecture about relationships with co-workers.

* * *

**tehehe, like? hate? Rossi knowsss nowwwww! Will he tell the team? I dunno, we'll see. Also, I promise something else big will be happening by the end of this story. Not saying what though :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**just gonna get straight into it, leave me reviews guys! i'm starting to feel unloved! :'( p.s how gorgeous does Matthew Gray Gubler look with short hair! :D  
**

**

* * *

**

"Where's Hotchner and Prentiss?" J.J asked Rossi as he stumbled back into the interrogation room, a blank look on his face.

"I-what?"

"Hotch and Emily?" J.J said, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, I don't know." He said quickly. J.J nodded, staring at him wierdly.

"Oh-kay." She said slowly. Hotch and Prentiss came through the door.

"Oh there you two are. So, listen, Garcia picked up some interesting news about Donaldson." Morgan said, staring at Rossi, Prentiss and Hotchner wierdly.

"She did?" Hotchner said, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, take it away Garcia." Reid said into the phone.

"Okay, so I looked up Donaldson's past and apparently, when he was a kid, his father was killed in a wierd boating accident. He fell off the boat and hit the fan under the boat. Donaldson was on the boat with him when it happened and the day after the accident, Donaldson began showing some tre wierd behaviour."

"Depression over his father's death?" Prentiss said.

"No, in fact. The exact opposite. He was as happy as Mary Poppins. His grades became better, he got more friends, became less isolated...his school guidance officer was shocked, to say the least."

"So you think it might not have been an accident after all?" Rossi said, shaking the shock of seeing Emily and Aaron kissing and getting into the case.

"Well, i'm no profiler, but I mean, come on. Even if you absolutely hate your parents, you still get pretty upset when they die. This guy was like...ecstatic about his father's death."

"Did the father show any abusive behaviour toward the kid?"

"No, but police suspected he beat the mom up alot. She was in and out of the hospital more than the doctors and nurses who work there. She always had bruises all over her face, she once even suffered a broken arm and rib and-oh my god."

"What is it?" Hotchner asked.

"Look at the mom." Garcia whispered. She sent them a photo of the mother and Prentiss sighed.

"She looks almost exactly like Isabel." She said, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, and, look. He showed almost obssessive like behaviour with his mom. The guidance officer wrote in his file that he "never leaves his mothers side" and, "looks at her with adoring eyes, as if she is his whole world".

"He was in love with his mother." Morgan said.

"Well of course, everyone loves their moms." Garcia said.

"No, Garcia. He was _in love _with his mother." Reid said. Garcia gasped.

"Oh my god."

"Can you give us anything on him recently?"

"Um, he got engaged last year, but broke it off a month before the wedding. He even bought a boat to hold the engagement party in."

"That's where we met him." The whole team spun and saw Sam standing at the doorway, his eyes red and puffy with tiredness.

"We got invited through a friend and we met him on the boat. Now that I remember...he was really infatuated with Isabel...but I mean, I didn't really pay much attention, me and Isabel had only been together for a month when we went to the engagement party."

"So he met Isabel-" Prentiss said.

"Saw how much she looked like his mom-" Hotch said.

"And grew obsessive toward her then broke off the engagement." Prentiss finished. Rossi groaned and they all stared at him.

"You okay?" Reid asked. Rossi nodded.

"Yeah." He said, sighing.

"Does he still have the boat?" Hotchner asked Garcia through the phone.

"Yes, he does, it's current whereabouts though, I have no idea."

"Okay, J.J, Morgan, you two check out the docks where all the boats are held, Reid, Rossi, you two stay here in case he calls again, Prentiss, come with me to the beaches, he might be out in the ocean with the boat already."

"I think i'll go with you, Hotchner." Rossi said. Prentiss looked at him in surprise.

"I'm perfectly capable of-."

"I know, but I feel like getting out on the field. You stay here, Prentiss." They all walked out, but Sam grabbed J.J's arm.

"You have to take me with you." J.J shook her head.

"No, no way. This guy is crazy, Sam. He might kill you."

"I don't care."

"You're staying here and that's final. When we get Isabel, we'll bring her here, you can see her then." She went to walk but he tightened his hold on her arm.

"Agent Jareau-." J.J leant closer to his ear and whispered.

"You've interrupted with this investigation enough, Sam. Stay here." His jaw tightened, but he nodded and let go of her.


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys, here's another chapter. I'm feeling nice today :D**

**

* * *

**

"J.J, Morgan, what's your position?" Hotchner asked them through the phone.

"We just reached the docks. We're looking for his boat now." J.J said.

"Okay, call us if you find him." He shut the phone and looked at Rossi.

"I hope they catch this guy."

"Yeah." An awkward silence fell over them and Hotchner sighed.

"About, what you saw in the bathroom..."

"You're finishing each others sentences." Rossi said. Hotchner looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"You and Emily. You're starting to finish each others sentences. How long has this been going on for?" Rossi asked. Hotchner sighed, hesitant.

"When Will died...Prentiss was shattered. I mean, her and Will were pretty close, and she hated seeing J.J how she was. She sought comfort in me...and that's when it started happening." Rossi shook his head.

"Will died 10 months ago. You're telling me this has been going on for almost a year now and we didn't know about it!"

"We were going to tell you, we just didn't know how to!" Rossi sighed.

"Unbelievable. I'm not gonna tell you to stop, Hotchner, cause I mean, clearly you and Emily have something here. But please, please make sure someone like Strauss doesn't find out." Hotchner grinned at him.

"Okay. Thank you, Dave." Rossi sighed, but smiled at him.

"No problem."

* * *

"Do you see it?" Morgan asked J.J. She reappeared around the corner and shook her head.

"No, not yet!" Morgan sighed.

"They must be out in the ocean already then. I'll call Hot-"

They heard a high pitch scream, followed by a cry for help. Morgan and J.J spun around, guns raised.

"Did you hear that?" Morgan whispered.

"Yes. It came from over there. Come on." They quickened their pace over to one of the platforms of the dock. When they reached the last one, they saw Donaldson's boat. They jumped onto the boat and checked out all the areas.

"I can't see him anywh-."

"J.J!" Morgan pointed to the front of the boat and they saw Donaldson standing there, looking at the sunset.

"Donaldson! FBI! Put your hands on your head and turn around now!" Morgan said. He turned, a grin on his face.

"Where's Isabel!" J.J said angrily. He laughed even louder.

"Long gone."

"You're lying. We heard her scream for help! Now where is she you son of a bitch!" J.J yelled. He laughed again.

"I'm not going under." He said, laughing.

"Yes you are! You're gonna spend the rest of your life in jail, but first you need to tell us where the hell Isabel is!" Donaldson just kept laughing.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Morgan yelled.

"MORGAN!" J.J said. She connected the dots.

"Going under..." She whispered.

"What is it, Jayj?" Morgan asked. She gasped and ran to the side of the boat, looking into the ocean.

"SHE'S IN THE WATER!" J.J yelled. They both stood there in shock, then-

"J.J, no!" J.J removed her shirt and pants until she was only in her bra and and underwear and dove into the ocean.

"JENNIFER!" Morgan yelled. He ran to the side of the boat, forgetting about Donaldson. He heard a creak and ducked as Donaldson's hand flew at his head. He blocked Donaldson's next punch and went to hit him, but Donaldson blocked it and kicked Morgan in the knee.

* * *

J.J felt the cold water rush all over her body and shivered. She swam deeper and deeper, looking everywhere for Isabel, but she couldn't find her. The oxygen began to leave her lungs and she started to race to the top, needing air...

and that's when she saw Isabel's body. Forgetting the air leaving her lungs, she swam as fast as she could towards Isabel's body and grabbed her, then began swimming her way to the top.

* * *

Donaldson punched Morgan in the face again and Morgan went limp. Donaldson grabbed Morgan's gun pointed it at him-

BANG!

Morgan had grabbed the hidden gun around his ankle and shot Donaldson right in the heart. He fell to the floor and Morgan checked his pulse.

Dead.

Morgan ran to the side of the boat, panting.

"J.J!" She was nowhere in sight. He started taking his shoes off when he saw her emerge from the water, gasping for air.

"J.J!" She swam to the dock and Morgan ran off the boat and helped J.J lift Isabel onto the dock.

"She's not breathing!" J.J gasped out. Morgan began CPR on her straight away and handed J.J his phone.

"Call Hotch and an ambulance!" J.J called an ambulance first.

"Hello, this is Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau with the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit, I need an EMT-"

"Come on, Isabel." Morgan continued CPR, but began to lose hope when Isabel wasn't responding.

"Hotchner, it's me, J.J. He threw Isabel overwater, but I got her out, Morgan's performing CPR now, but she's not responding. I don't know where Donaldson-."

"He's dead. I shot him." Morgan panted out. J.J told Hotchner then shut the phone.

"He's on his way."

"DAMN IT, COME ON ISABEL!" Morgan said angrily. J.J blinked out tears from her eyes.

"Come on." She whispered.

Isabel coughed.

Water flooded out of her mouth and Morgan rolled her on her side as the water left her lungs. She blinked and looked up at them.

"Isabel, my name is Derek Morgan, this is Jennifer Jareau, we're with the FBI. You're safe."

"Sam, where's Sam? Is he okay?" She whispered, tears falling down her face. J.J smiled at her.

"He's safe. He's at the police station, waiting for you to come." She started crying, and went to sit up, but Morgan put his hand on her shoulder.

"You should stay down." He said. She nodded.

"He's okay?" She said again. J.J nodded.

"He's okay. I promise." Isabel sat up again, and Morgan protested.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. She took in J.J's wet form.

"You saved me?" J.J nodded.

"I promised Sam i'd bring you back to him." She said. Isabel hugged her, crying.

"Thank you so much." J.J hugged her back.

"It's okay." Morgan looked at J.J as the sunset broke through the last of the clouds and hit her face, her eyes became almost the exact same color as the ocean, a deep crystal blue. Morgan found himself fighting not to get lost in them. Morgan ran to the boat again and grabbed J.J's clothes, then grabbed two towels, then ran back to her.

"You must be freezing. Put your clothes back on and here." He wrapped a towel around her, then around Isabel.

"You forgot my gun and badge." She said, laughing. J.J got up and went back to the boat. Isabel tapped him on the shoulder.

"You love her." She said. Morgan looked at her.

"How did you-"

"When Sam first met me, it was on the beach during sunset. We had been hanging out all day and just as the sun was about to set, it broke from the clouds and hit me right in the face. He told me he got lost in how beautiful my eyes looked. His face looked just like yours. 'Your eyes are like the ocean' he said. That was our first kiss." She smiled, recalling the memory. She looked at Morgan, tears in her eyes.

"You should tell her how you feel. You don't want to spend the rest of your life thinking 'what if'. I just spent the whole day thinking 'what if I never met Donaldson' and it was killing me." She smiled.

"Tell her how you feel." Morgan nodded, smiling at her.

"Thank you." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"No problem." J.J came back just as the ambulance came and checked on Isabel and J.J, then took them to the hospital.

* * *

**Will Morgan follow Isabel's advice? Or will he just forget about it cause he doesn't know her? We'll see as this story comes to a close...and another one begins :D**


	8. Chapter 8

"ISABEL! ISABEL!" J.J heard him from what felt like fifty miles away and she smiled.

"Sam!" Isabel's head snapped up and she pushed the doctor away from her, running out into the corridor.

"ISABEL!"

"OH MY GOD! SAM!" He ran down the corridor and barreled into her, hugging her.

"Oh god, you're okay!" They both started crying, clutching onto each other and kissing. J.J felt tears fall down her eyes at the beautiful sight.

"I love you so much baby." Sam said. She laughed, kissing him.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Thank god you're okay." He said, kissing her forehead. She laughed.

"Miss Taylor-." The doctor began.

"Mrs. Ashford." She corrected them, lacing her fingers into Sam's. The doctor smiled.

"Forgive me. Mrs. Ashford, we need to run more tests on you."

"Okay."

"Do you have to?" Sam said. Isabel laughed.

"Come on, let's go." She started leading him but Sam broke from her and looked at J.J. He hugged her.

"Thank you for bringing her back to me. Thank you." She hugged him back, grinning.

"No problem." He took Isabel's hand again and walked away with her.

"Jayj." J.J wiped the tears away from her eyes and turned to see Morgan walking down the corridor. She smiled at him.

"The happy couple are reunited." He grinned.

"That's good."

"Yeah. And i'm cleared. So let's get out of here, shall we?" She said. Morgan was just about to tell her everything when-

"You too, come on! Plane's gonna leave in like a second!" Prentiss said. Morgan sighed and nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

When they got back to Quantico, Morgan was met with a very angry Penelope Garcia.

"You haven't told her."

"No, not yet."

"That's it." Garcia got up from her seat and Morgan shoved her back down.

"Uh uh! I'm going to! Promise."

"Nope, you had your chance, Derek Morgan. This is it!"

"Garcia, sit your gorgeous butt back onto that seat right now." Garcia glared at him, but sat down.

"I'm listening, but only because you called my butt gorgeous."

"I am going to tell her, I promise. I'll go and tell her right now, actually."

"Really?" Garcia said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, i'm sick of hiding my feelings for her. I need to just...get them out into the open. I need to tell her."

"Then do it." Those three simple words did it. Morgan walked out of Garcia's office and heard her follow him as he made his way to the lobby. He stopped, his stomach doing somersalts. He noticed Prentiss, Rossi, Hotchner, Reid and Garcia all watching him.

"She's already in the parking lot. You might still make it." Hotchner said. Morgan ran onto the elevator and saw the others taking the stairs. He rolled his eyes. Of course. They wouldn't want to miss this moment. He reached the bottom floor and ran to the parking lot. He saw J.J walking toward her car slowly, reading case files. His stomach began doing somersalts again and his heart started racing.

"Come on, Derek." He muttered to himself. He saw the others watching him and they all nodded, Garcia even did a forward motioning with her hands, egging him on. Morgan walked toward her slowly, then stopped. He couldn't do it.

He was too much of a coward.

_Tell her how you feel. _Isabel's words echoed in his mind and he walked toward J.J again like she was a magnet, the reasonable side of his brain completely turned off.

_Tell her how you feel. _He went to call out J.J's name, but his voice wasn't working. Luckily she heard his footsteps and turned. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey, Derek. What's up?" She said, reading the case files again. His brain shut down.

He walked right up to her and she jumped in surprise at their closeness, dropping the case files.

"Derek-"

He lay his hands around her neck lightly and tilted her head up gently, but kissed her passionately. He thought he heard Garcia whooping from the lobby, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. All that mattered to him was that he was kissing the woman he had been dying to kiss for almost 10 months.

And it felt good.

**_"'The key to change, is to let go of fear.' Roseanne Cash._**_**"**_

_**

* * *

**_

**And the story is done! and a new one will begin. But when? I don't know? Soon? Right now? Hmm, we'll see. :D**_**  
**_


End file.
